


He's a Royal Something, No Doubt

by sweepingdonut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burgers - Freeform, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Photoshop, What Was I Thinking?, bad photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Would you dare defy an order from your liege?





	He's a Royal Something, No Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).




End file.
